vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Volcarona
|-|Volcarona= |-|Shiny Volcarona= |-|Larvesta= |-|Shiny Larvesta= Summary Volcarona (ウルガモス, Ulgamoth), is a pseudo-legendary Pokémon of legend, having saved the Earth from a life ending catastrophe of volcanic ash surronding the globe. It is a powerful Pokémon with a rare typing of Fire-Bug and a variety of moves in the move set. It can breed to have an egg of a Larvesta (メラルバ Merlarva), which though much smaller, still packs a punch. In canon, it was found in the Relic Castle, having hidden there after many, many years of saving the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Larvesta | Volcarona Origin: Pokémon Black and White Gender: Varies (Can be male or female) Age: Varies Classifcation: Sun Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Weakening, Status Effect Inducement, True Flight, Sound Manipulation, Resistance to Fighting, Bug, Steel, Grass, Ice, and Fairy Type moves, Life Draining, Air Manipulation, and Immunity to burns Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Pokémon like Alakazam) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Relativistic (Pokémon of this caliber can dodge Fling, which should be faster than Seismic Toss, as it doesn't require going against gravity or throwing heavy, unwilling, beings. Should be comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High | Very high (Had to be a replacement for the sun for the time in which the Earth was covered by volcanic ash, which would be an incredible amount of time) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with its abilities. | Standard melee range. Planetary with its abilities (The Pokémon's heat covered the entire Earth) Standard Equipment: Silver Powder (Boosts the power of the holder's Bug-type moves by 10%) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Weak to Flying and Water Type moves. Especially weak to Rock Type moves Feats: Served as a replacement for the sun when the atmosphere was clouded by ash. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Heat Wave:' An omnidirectional release of incredibly high heat. *'Bug Buzz:' A loud destructive sound created by Volcarona's wings that has a chance of dropping the enemy's durability to non-physical based attacks. *'String Shot:' Fires a shot that restricts an enemy, dropping his/her speed quickly. *'Whirlwind:' A technique that sends an enemy flying away from Volcarona. *'Fiery Dance:' Covers Volcarona in fire and then strikes the enemy. *'Leech Life:' Saps the life force from an enemy *'Hurricane:' A powerful natural disaster that wipes out many enemies. *'Silver Wind:' A powerful wind with a chance of incredibly enhancing all of Volcarona's stats. Key: Larvesta | Volcarona Note: The following techniques are only some of the naturally learned techniques, a Volcarona that has been trained or bred has many, many more techniques. Gallery Volcarona and larvesta by douxette-d92092k.gif Volcarona by drackmon-d5qxfqs.gif Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Bugs Category:Insects Category:Species Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7